


He loves me not

by SupremeOumotaFangirl1505



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also Rantaro and Shuichi are married, Flowers, He called it Genie, Horror, M/M, Not really an important fact but I just wanted to say it so, Ouma has a ginger tabby cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeOumotaFangirl1505/pseuds/SupremeOumotaFangirl1505
Summary: There is a myth going around that if you grow the favourite flower of your crush, and pick the petals off, ending it on "They love me" will guarantee you will end up with that person. But if it ended on "They love me not"....something sinister will happen.Ouma Kokichi took the risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website, and I'm hoping people like it! Sorry if it's bad...

I will write this when I'm ready. The idea I have in mind is basically the whole he loves me not thing, but turned into a horror book. I hope you will like it when I post the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief conversation with his mother, Kokichi decides to ask Shuichi some questions.

An annoying beeping sound woke Kokichi that morning. He groaned tiredly, trying to find his damned alarm clock so he could turn it off. To his dismay, it was on the floor, and he knew exactly why.

Spotting the ginger tabby cat on the floor looking up at him with an unreadable expression, Kokichi almost screamed in rage. "Genie! Why did you knock my alarm clock over?!"

The cat simply meowed in response, licking it's paw. Kokichi sighed and leaned over his bed to turn the alarm off, then picked Genie up and headed to the front room.

Upon spotting Kokichi finally coming out of his bat cave, his mother smiled. "Oh, you're out of your room, Kokichi! That's a nice surprise."

Kokichi groaned tiredly in response. "Yeah yeah, mom, haha, funny joke."

She simply chuckled in response and stood up from the sofa. "Do you want me to make you some tea, dear?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll make myself some coffee instead. That should wake me up."

She stared at him sadly. "......You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

Kokichi frowned. "No, I....I did sleep, just...not straight away."

She sighed, walking over to him. "Kokichi, dear, I know you like this Momota boy, but he doesn't like you back...please, seeing you so hung up over him hurts me.."

Kokichi looked away. "I'm not hung up over him, it's just..."

She pulled him into a soft hug, gently kissing his forehead. "Tell you what....I have a good idea."

"You do?" Kokichi replied. "What is it?"

"You've heard of the "He loves me" myth, right?"

Kokichi seemed a bit shocked by her words. "Uh...yeah? You told me that's how you and dad got together. Countless times."

She giggled a bit, but then cleared her throat. "How about you try that out, but with Momota. It might work."

Kokichi's eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait....you mean it? You'll let me do that?"

She smiled. "Of course. Just don't tell your father.."

Kokichi grinned back. "I won't." With that, he placed Genie down and headed back into his room. "I'm gonna go talk to Saihara-chan for a bit, he knows more about this myth than I do!"

"Wait, dear!" His mother called after him.

"What is it?" Kokichi glanced over at her.

"....Nothing dear." She smiled. "You can go talk to your friend. Don't let me stop you."

Kokichi smiled. "Thanks mom."

\---

Shuichi checked his watch with a sigh. "Ouma-kun is late....he said he would be here at 12:30-"

"Saihara-chan!" A voice yelled from the distance. The detective looked over.

Sure enough, Kokichi was running toward him.

As soon as the smaller boy stopped running, he was by Shuichi's side, panting in exhaustion. "Sorry that...I'm late.."

"Ah," Shuichi spoke. "It's fine, Ouma-kun. Now, what did you want to talk about? You were sort of cryptic in your messages..."

"Oh!" Kokichi looked back up, standing up straight. "Well, I have a few questions about the "He loves me" myth."

"Oh." Shuichi blinked. "Why come to ask me about it though?"

"Because, silly, it worked for you and Amami-chan!" Kokichi pouted. "You really are forgetful, Saihara-chan..."

The detective's cheeks flooded with colour. "W-Well, I know it worked f-for me and Rantaro-kun, but w-why couldn't you just ask him a-about it?"

"Because I chose to talk to you about it. And hey, I'm supposed to be the one asking all the questions!" Kokichi groaned. "Geez..."

Saihara tried to regain his composure. "Oh, o-ok...well, I'd be happy to awnser any q-questions you have, Ouma-kun."

The smaller boy grinned. "Great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter ended abruptly, but I wanted to leave the questions for next chapter cause I dunno, I'm lazy lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
